Dia de Descanso
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: Su mano derecha o lo que sea, él era su mejor amigo y lo mantenía a raya. G02. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


**Día de descanso**

**Autora: **MyHobbyIsRunFronToRealitty

**Traducción: **Mitsu-chan-27

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, es de Akira Amamo, y el fic le pertenece a MyHobbyIsRunFronToRealitty, yo solo lo traduje.

**Summary: **Su mano derecha o lo que sea, él era su mejor amigo y lo mantenía a raya. G02

**Disclaimer****:** ¿Se confirmó que Yuni es hija de Ganma? No. ¿Había indicios evidentes de Tsuna uke-dad? No. Así que no soy dueño de KHR? ¡NO!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Hola lectores! primero que nada esta traducción va dedicada a las personas que me dejaron reviews en los otros fics que subí. Gracias a: **aquinno,** **The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma, AlexoKami, Yo, Katekyo1827R27X27 y D-JK23** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!

* * *

><p>Era un día muy pacifico, en opinión de Giotto. Y eso en términos Vongola. Hasta el momento, Alaude y Daemon solo se vieron una vez, antes de que Alaude tuviera que salir a Rusia y hacerse cargo de parte de la oposición del mafioso. El único dalo fue un brazo roto (Daemon), un comedor destruido, y un gato castrado que tuvo la mala suerte de estar al lado de una determinada ventana. Giotto celebró por la falta de gastos de reparación de daños y victimas.<p>

Giotto se sentía realizado. Tenía que celebrar.

"Bueno, no he salido con G desde hace tiempo… y un helado suena bien ahora…" pensó Giotto, antes de mirar el montón de papeleo. "Además de que me daría un descanso de esta terrible obra de Dios."

Giotto rápidamente se deshizo de su traje, pero llevaba el anillo Vongola. Se vistió con ropa casual y se fue a secuestrar a su mejor amigo.

"¡G!" Gritó Giotto, antes de chocar con una pobre e inocente cabeza de roja cabellera.

"¡Uf! ¡Giotto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que debes estar haciendo el papeleo?"

"Vamos G, vamos a ir a la ciudad y visitar a Paolo! ¡Quiero un poco de helado! Y podríamos visitar a Lady Francine también…" sugirió Giotto, sin darle la menor oportunidad de rechazo al joven hombre tatuado, arrastrándolo fuera de la mansión, hacia la ciudad.

"¡G-Giotto! Se supone que debes estar terminado el papeleo!" G protestó. Giotto ignora la protesta de G y simplemente sigue su camino hacia la ciudad.

Entre las protestas de G y la fuerza de voluntad de Giotto, los dos llegan a la tienda de Paolo.

"Ah, Giotto, G ¡Qué bueno verlos!" Dice un hombre detrás del mostrador en voz alta.

¡Yo Paolo!"

"Oye, Paolo. ¿Cómo está la familia?" Pregunta G. El hombre solo sonrió-

"Estamos mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. ¿Hay algo que pueda servirles a los dos hoy?

"Helado." Dijo inmediatamente Giotto, como un niño ansioso. Paolo se echó a reír y se volvió a la cocina para llevarles las delicias congeladas.

G suspiró. "Inmediatamente después de esto, estarás terminando el papeleo."

"Oh, ¿Por qué G?

"Podríamos irnos ahora sin el helado." Ofrece G.

"¡No! Bien, hare el estúpido papeleo…"

"Es tu trabajo, ya que eres el Primo Vongola."

"¿Pero por qué?" Le pregunta infantilmente Giotto con un mohín.

G suspiro y mira a Paolo salir corriendo hacia su mesa. "Hey, Paolo ¿pasa algo?

"¡Acabo de recibir un llamada desde la mansión Vongola! ¡Asari dijo que Daemon fue arrestado otra vez!"

Giotto parpadeo una vez, dos, tres veces. G suspiro con cansancio.

"Ese maldito Melón bastardo." Murmuro G. Los ojos de Giotto se estremecieron.

Giotto parpadeó. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. G-suspiró con cansancio.

"Meh, vamos a recoger a Daemon en nuestro camino de regreso después de comer esto." Finalizo Giotto. G solo miro a su jefe y asintió con la cabeza.

"El bastardo melón puede esperar lo que quiera. Estoy harto y cansado de sacarlo de la cárcel todos los días." Estuvo de acuerdo el peli-rojo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal si también vamos a la plaza del pueblo antes de rescatar a Daemon?" Giotto sugirió dulcemente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, también debe visitar a Shimon antes de volver…" G sonrió con picardía. Paolo los miro y se echo a reír.

"¿Daemon los ha molestado mucho por ser arrestado?"

"Más de lo que te imaginas." Respondió G mientras Paolo le entregaba su helado antes de darle otros más a Giotto.

El rubio sonrió infantilmente al dulce y se entregó al cremoso y frio postre. G se limitó a suspirar al amor de Giotto por el azúcar y al helado con apatía.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para comer, pensando en que el ilusionista con peinado de melón esperaba, con impaciencia, maldiciendo sus nombres por tardar demasiado.

6 horas después

Un policía se inclino hacia afuera de la celda, muy familiarizado con el aire de suficiencia. "Y yo pensé que habías dicho que me iban a ahogar con mis propias entrañas, una vez que Primo viniera a sacarte, ¿eh? Tal vez se harto de estar rescatándote siempre."

Daemon lo fulminó con la mirada. "Cállate, Carl. Haré sangrienta la muerte de Giotto por esto."

Mientras tanto, Giotto y G entraron en la estación de policía, caminando hacia el mostrador. "Hey, Jake. Estamos aquí para recoger a Daemon. Otra vez."

Jake rodo los ojos. "Por supuesto, Giotto, quiero decir, ¿Quién mas podría ser? Oí que Alaude fue enviado a Rusia. Él está en su celda habitual, ya sabes, el especial que siempre he reservado para él."

Giotto coloca la cantidad normal de la fianza en efectivo sobre el mostrador y Jake lo guarda en un cajón, clavando el pulgar por encima de la celda.

"Nufufufu. Giotto, ¿le gustaría explicar por qué le tomo seis horas llegar hasta aquí?" Dijo Daemon al ver a los dos y adoptó un aura misteriosa. "Más vale que sea bueno también. Ahora déjame salir, Carl y sería bueno que corrieras mientras lo haces."

"Daemon, si atacas a Carl y te encierran de nuevo, voy a dejarte aquí por tres días." Bromeó Giotto. Daemon le dio el Resplandor de la Espada de Mil Cuchillos Congelados.

"Bueno, ¿y por qué tu y Tempestad tenían una cita bonita, mientras yo estaba encerrado, Giotto?" Preguntó el ilusionista con frialdad.

"¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!" le respondió Giotto feliz, con destellos y burbujas que flotaban alrededor de su cara sonriente. "Fuimos a comer helado a lo de Paolo, después a la plaza del pueblo y la señora Francine nos dio unas flores; luego nos encontramos con Cozart y todos nos fuimos a la bahía juntos. ¡Vimos delfines también!"

G miró a su jefe con un tic y la cara roja. El peli-rojo se encargo de golpear a su inconsciente amigo y arrastrarlos, a èl y a Daemon, a la mansión.

"Nufufufu, G, trata de no aprovecharte de Giotto en su incons-"

Daemon se vio interrumpido cuando el Guardián de la Tormenta pateo una piedra en su cabeza, que le dio al ilusionista una leve conmoción cerebral. Esto, por supuesto, fue mediante los Términos Vongola.

* * *

><p>Listo! Creo que estoy a full con todas las traducciones, me estoy esforzando para subir los fics en periodos continuos, pero definitivamente no es fácil. ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Daré todo de mí para no decepcionarlos!<p>

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y si dejan algún review(tomatazos, consejos o animos) se los agradecería aun más!

¡Nos leemos! Byebye! n_n


End file.
